paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the ice age (story)
after skye she had been reunited with her old owner in jake's mountian cabin then after a few minutes an avalanche broke the cabin wall and everybody and pups were covered in snow and skye blacked out so are story continues there after skye blacked out for an hour previous episode: the life of skye next episode: marshall finds out about the wiki chapter 1 the snow creatures skye woke up, she did not know where she was except that it was cold and unfriendly she stood up and walked around a bit. she then remembered that an avalanche had destroyed the cabin, but she then decided it was an earthqauke. because she saw that the entire mountain had split in two and that there was a large crevasse going down forever. skye saw moving objects down below and relized that they whatever they were was coming up, skye did not see them clearly but she could tell that they were pure white, skye decided they were not friendly and started to dig for ryder chase and the others, she had just found chase when a huge white giant climbed onto the ledge, skye decided this place was not very healthy right now. but she was stuck all the vehicles had been destroyed and her copter was not finished, so she just walked slowly away hopping it would not get her. but it started to walk toward her, skye panicked and tried to run, but the creature put out a hand and skyes legs froze. "ahhh help me help" cried skye but no help came it looked like this was the end, until a flash off light went on over skye. part two: skye sat there in the snow dumstruck about what she saw here old owner was flying! flying! she thought to herself (i must be dreaming) but was she? or was this happening? skye: wha? suddenly a spaceship appeared piloted by an unknown pilot they dragged the stunned skye aboard then the other pups and ryder and many more people then took off to adventure bay owner: you okay skye? skye: am i dreaming? owner: um no why? skye: you flew! owner: oh.....well i can explain that..... skye: try me! owner: you see since you left my foster parents sent me too school skye: ahuh owner: anyways one day i feel through a hole and got super powers then i became a super hero then......well........then one day there was a demionsional portal opened in a garbage can and you were in the can so you were sent to the paw patrol demionsion......were you became a paw patrol member skye: oh........really? owner: yes and my new naem is super seth skye: super seth....nice name super seth: thanks by then the other pups were coming around so super seth said to not tell them anything about what i just told her skye wondered why though scene changes (chase's badge) super seth: anyways we have to save the world! the pups; how? super seth: we have to stop the snow creatures and i have given you a few new items the pups stare at each other in the thinking look to be continued! gallery PC200194.JPG|super seth ice age Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon